Lui redonner le sourire
by mdr-mylene
Summary: Lucy est une jeune fille seule est sans âme. enfermer dans la cage dorée que lui a fait sont père depuis la mort de sa mère elle n'a plus gout a rien. Le jours de ses 17 ans elle fait la rencontre d'un personne qui changera sa vie lui redonnera t'il le gout de vivre?
1. Chapter 1

** N**otre histoire commence par une merveilleuse journée ensoleiller, dans le plus grand et somptueux manoir appartenant a la famille la plus influente de Magnolia, la famille Heartfilia. Il ce trouver quelque peut a l'écart de la ville, mais de part ses vaste jardins et ses immenses dépendances, ont pouvais aisément l'apercevoir au loin.

Là, vivais dans le luxe et l'opulence, une famille autre fois apprécier par sont rang et sa gentillesse.

Tout d'abor le Père, Jude Heartfilia. C'était un homme honnête en affaire droit et respecter, mais il étais obséder par l'argent et son orgueil démesuré lui valais souvent des reproche de sa famille dont il ne tenais pas compte, comprenez bien: l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur mais il y contribue, disait il….

Dans ce domaine vivais donc avec lui Martissia sa femme, une femme épouvantable…hautaine et vaniteuse, hypocrite et opportuniste sont monde tournais autour de sa merveilleuse fille Lisanna a qui elle donnais tout sans sourciller.

Lisanna étais une jeune fille avec de grande ambitions, elle voulais toujours mètre en avant sa classe sociale, étaler sa richesse et surtout, ne jamais se voir refuser une chose quelle désire. Néanmoins, devant elle et devant son horrible mère se trouver Lucy la fille de Jude. C'étais une enfant simple, plutôt mignonne avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux noisettes, mais qui n'inspirais pas vraiment le rang de princesse…Lucy ne voulais pas se plier au uses et coutumes de se que lui imposer l'aristocratie. Elle voulais faire ce que bon lui sembler comme elle l'entendais!

C'est donc le jour de ses 17 ans que commence notre histoires, par cette belle journée. Lucy été assise sur le sofa de sa chambre et admiré Magnolia, le regard vitreux. Cela faisais presque 1H quelle été la sans bouger perdu dans ses penser seule dans son immense chambre.

-Toc, toc, toc…trois coups sec. Lucy sortit de ses penser.

-Entrez Anita.

La femme entra avec un aire désoler.

-Mademoiselle votre robe est prêtes.

La jeune fille ne détourna même pas les yeux.

-Déposez la sur mon lit je vous pris…merci.

Anita s'exécuta, inspira profondément puis repartit silencieusement, comme elle été venu. Elle savais que Lucy n'aimais pas sont anniversaire, chaque année c'étais la même chose. Elle se sentais triste pour elle depuis qu'elle avais perdu sa mère a ses 10 ans la jeune fille n'étais plus la pareil. Solitaire et docile plus rien de se qu'elle faisait ne lui ressembler.

Lucy ce leva finalement après 20 bonnes minutes et regarda sa robes. Comme toute les autre Martissia l'avais choisit pour elle, une jolie robe mais bien plus laide que celle de sa fille histoire qu'on ne la remarque pas trop. Elle soupira, quelle itérais avais t'elle a faire cela ? Indifférente elle tira une petite sonnette pour faire appelle a sa domestique et commença a s'habiller.

Anita frappa puis entra de nouveaux dans la chambre sans dire un mot et aida ausitôt la princesse.

Au bout de quelque minutes Lucy brisa le silence.

-Je suis désoler Anita, ma compagnie n'est pas des plus agréable ces derniers temps.

-Madame voyons…c'est moi votre dame de compagnie et non le contraire. Je comprend que vous ayez le cœur gros, mais aujourd'hui et un grand jour taché d'avoir votre plus beaux sourire.

Lucy lui souri. Un petit sourire discret mais qui en disait long sur l'amour qu'elle portais a Anita. Elle étais toujours là pour elle, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, c'étais un peut comme une mère de substitution pour la jeune fille.

Apres des heure de préparation tous le monde fut près. Les invitais commencer a arrivais de toutes les contrais voisines et bientôt le manoir débordais de vie. Dans la sale de réception, les domestiques s'empresser de proposer au inviter des apéritifs et les musiciens commencer a jouer de douces mélodies d'ambiance.

Terminent les dernières retouche a sa tenu Lucy fut surprise de voir Lisanna entrer dans sa chambre.

-Tu pourrais frapper, dit-elle froidement.

-Pourquoi faire, tu a des choses a cacher? Rétorqua Lisanna prenant entre ses doigts un collier de cristal déposer sur sa commode. Lucy lui arracha des mains

-Il y a certaine chose que j'aimerais encor garder pour moi. Elles se fixèrent un instant puis Lisanna lança:

-Ce soir il y aura le prince Grey Fullbuster, je te prévient il est a moi c'est bien inscrit dans ta petite tête blonde ?

-Le prince quoi ? Demanda Lucy ignorant ce qu'elle venais de lui dire.

Lisanna fulmina mais avant de pouvoir dire un mot on toqua a la porte. Anita entra.

-Mesdemoiselles, ils n'attendent plus que vous.

Lucy fit donc sont entrer accompagner de sa demis sœur, avec la parfaite imitation d' un grand et beaux sourire au lèvres. Tous les convives furent éblouis par leurs beautés s'empressèrent de venir les saluer.

Au milieu de la soirées après un nombre incalculable de dance et d'ampoules au pieds Lucy sortie sur le balcon remplir ses poumons d'un peut d'aire frai. Elle emprunta l'escalier attenant retira discrètement ses chaussures et marcha tranquillement dans ses fabuleux jardins. Là, retirais du bruit de la fêtes, elle s'assit sur un banc de pierre.

-La place et prise demanda, venu de nulle part, un jeune homme charmant au cheveux noir. Lucy le dos courbet ce redressa immédiatement, éclaircit sa voit

-Non allez y je vous en pris, répondit elle gêner de son laisser aller.

Le jeune homme sourie l'aire amuser

-Je comprend que vous soyer fatiguer, moi aussi a votre place, après toutes ses dance avec ses chaussures en plus.

Lucy gêner ne savais pas trop quoi répondre…

-Non je n'est pas mal au pieds, j'ai l'habitude vous savais, répondit elle un faux sourire au lèvres.

-Bien sure vous avez retirais vos chaussures par ce que vous aviez chaud ? Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il y a du sang a l'intérieures?

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses escarpins ou effectivement on pouvais apercevoir quelque tache de sang sans même se pencher. Vexer elle les glissa sous sa robes.

-Et bien Sherlock, qui êtes vous donc pour m'avoir si bien observer ? Demanda-t-elle

Le jeune homme lui fit sont plus beaux sourire et lui répondit simplement

-Grey Fullbuster Mademoiselle.


	2. Chapter 2

-Grey Fullbuster mademoiselle.

La jeune princesse resta silencieuse tout en le détaillant du regard. Etait-ce un mauvais coup de Lisanna ? Un plan de son père ? Ou simplement le hasard ? Non bien sur le hasard ni était pour rien il y avait surement une raison cachée a cette rencontre.

Grey Fullbuster étais un riche héritier, beau, fort, doué en magie des glace, sa réputation dépassait parfois même la réalité. Bref c'était un merveilleux parti, et donc c'était surement un plan de Jude. Arrivant hâtivement à cette conclusion, Lucy fut lassée de voir que sa vie était menée à la baguette jusque dans les moindres détails. Elle se rechaussa.

-Veillez m'excuser, mes convives doivent m'attendre je dois…

-Bien sur, la coupa-t-il, pardonnez-moi de vous aoir accaparé de cette façon j'espère que nous aurions l'occasion de pouvoir discuter plus longuement la prochaine fois.

Elle s'inclina de façon courtois et repartit en direction de la réception.

Ce garçon était-il vraiment si hypocrite ? Voulait il jouer un jeu ? Elle avais fait si souvent confiance pour au final être déçue. Elle décida qu'elle attendrait de voir, mais pour l'heure la soirée n'était pas terminée et elle avait encore à jouer son propre rôle.

Tôt le matin, la fête pris fin. Anita accompagna sa dame dans sa chambre.

-Madame vous avez été formidable ce soir, lui murmura-t-elle en dégrafant son corsage. Elle lui enfila sa nuisette et attrapa la brosse à cheveux.

-Je n'aime pas tout ça, dit dans un souffle la demoiselle.

-Madame…

Toc,toc,toc! Jude entra dans la chambre.

-Pourriez-vous nous laisser Anita je vous pris.

-Bien sur monsieur, passez une agréable nuit Madame, elle s'inclina et disparu dans l'encadrement de la port qui se referma sur elle.

Lucy observa son père sans dire un mot.

-Lucy j'ai été très fier de toi ce soir, tu as été impliqué et tu as été bien remarquer, dit-il.

Apres ses mots un court silence s'installa.*

-La famille Heartfilia reposera sur tes épaules d'ici peu et il est temps que tu te trouves…

Pour la première fois elle leva les yeux et vu, durant un fraction de seconde, son père mal a l'aise.

-Il est temps que tu te trouves un époux, déclara-t-il froidement. Dès demain je te présenterais de potentiels candidats pour ce titre.

Il posa sa grosse main sur la petite tête de Lucy

-Bonne nuit, puis il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Durant tout ce temps elle était restée là sur son lit sans bouger, sans dire un mot… Etait-elle invisible, sans âme? Une larme coula sur sa joue. Sa vie n'avait aucun sens, aucune façon d'être appréciable, un sentiment de solitude l'envahit soudain. Qu'importe les réceptions plein de beaux mondes, les cours de bonne tenue, les vêtements somptueux, l'argent, ou même la beauté…si la sincérité n'était pas de ce monde, si tous celà n'était qu'un numéro.

Sur ces pensées et les joues noyées de larmes, elle s'écroula de sommeil.

Apres 3H30 de sommeil, on toqua à la porte. Anita entra.

-Madaaame, chanta-t-elle, il est l'heure de votre cours de littérature. Il commence dans 1H.

Lucy se leva difficilement. Elle fit sa toilette, s'habilla et prit son petit déjeuner qu'elle eu beaucoup de mal à avaler. Puis prit la direction de son cours, dans une des ailes de la propriété. En passant devant les appartements de Lisanna elle ne puit s'empêcher d'entendre sa femme de chambre s'excuser de milles façon de lui avoir mis sa cuillère à gauche et non à droite comme à son habitude.

La jeune femme sortit de la chambre penaude.

-Bonjour Jubia, dit Lucy d'une voix fraiche et matinale.

Jubia s'inclina, intimidée par la présence de l'héritière.

-Madame…bonjour comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Très bien merci tu…Lucy baissa les yeux et aperçu sur l'avant bras de Jubia une marque de bleu très net.

-Jubia c'est elle qui a fait ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et Lucy comprit la réponse.

-Ecoute je dois absolument aller à mon cours on en reparle après ok ?

Jubia acquiesça timidement et Lucy disparu dans les couloires.


	3. Chapter 3

La jeune demoiselle arriva enfin pour sont cours. Avant d'entrer elle se recoiffa comme elle put et remis sa robe un peut plus en place. Elle inspira un grand coup, une main sur la poitrine, épuiser d'avoir couru dans tous le manoir afin de ne pas arriver en retard. Elle hésita un instant puis toqua.

-Entré fit un voie roque.

Puis les portier lui ouvrirent la porte. Elle entra et salua sont professeure monsieur Divigo.

C'était un homme grand, fort, bronzé, brun aux yeux claire bref un beau mec!

Malgré ses qualités physiques indiscutable cette homme, d'une trentaines d'années, été un peut trop entreprenant de temps a autre, ce qui rendais Lucy exécrables après chacun de ses cours. Alors, bien sur elle avais déjà tentais d'abordais le sujet avec son père, mais Jude ne voulais rien savoir, Divigo été le meilleur dans son domaine, c'étais lui un point c'est tout!

-Mademoiselle toujours aussi ravissante comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Divigo.

-Bien merci et vous ? Elle avais posais la question a contre cœur. Elle n'en avais strictement rien a faire mais comme on dit, il été d'usage quelle soit polie et courtoise et si elle déroger au bon comportement que doit avoir une princesse, elle pouvais être sur que sont père serais au courant dès la fin du cours et sa elle voulais se l'épargner a tout prix.

-Et bien il se trouve que cette semaine j'ai prix un peut froid, mais rien de grave ne vous en faites pas, je suis aller immédiatement voir notre fabuleux médecin qui a fait des merveilles, cela dit je suis certain que….

Il continua comme sa un moment avant que l'un des portier, présent au fond de la sale en silence, n'est pitié de la princesse et tousse afin de faire remarquer discrètement a Divigo son monologues interminable.

Il s'interrompit gêner et déclara finalement

-Bien commençons le cours, nous somme la pour sa après tout!

Apres y avoir était inviter elle s'installa. Sur sa gauche une immense fenêtre donnant sur les jardins et plus loins, a quelque kilomètre seulement, la ville de Magnolia, grande lumineuse et surtout pleine de vie. Lucy ce perdit dans ses penser, elle qui ce sentais si seul constamment, elle aurais tout donner pour pouvoir profiter de cette vie difficile, surement, mais remplit de tant de bonheur d'amitié et…d'amour aussi. Elle sursauta quand elle aperçu Divigo penché au dessus d'elle.

-Bien si vous êtes bien parmi nous pouvons nous commencez ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'il avais déposer sur sa table en disant cela. « Le prince et le Dragon ». Lucy soupira mentalement, ce livre elle le connaissais par cœur, elle l'avais déjà lue des dizaines de foi, serte avec le même engouement a chaque fois, mais elle n'avais pas envie de se genre d'histoire en ce moment.

L'histoire d'un homme qui avais étais capable de tué un dragon a main nue et qui par cette exploit été devenu le roi des dragons. Bien entendu c'étais faux cela été impossible mais ce qui plaisais a Lucy dans ce roman c'étais l'histoire annexe, L'histoire de Olivia cette jeune fille qui malgré sa faiblesse au combat avais réussit a sauver un village a elle seule.

Bref elle ne voulais pas entendre des belle chose ou tout est bien qui fini bien…enfin pour pratiquement tout le monde par ce que le dragon lui étais mort seul dans la vallée.

Elle releva la tête de son livre.

-Monsieur Divigo?

-Oui ?

- Et si le dragon n'étais pas mort ? Si ils avais chercher plutôt a cohabiter ?

Divigo marqua un poser en la fixant avec d'énormes yeux.

-Ecoutez moi ma chère, commença-t-il, les dragon ont tué des milliers d'humain ce sont des être abominable, sans cœur sans âmes, ils n'ont aucune once de compassions ils ne veulent que tué nous avons simplement défendu nos vie, nous les humains, pour pouvoir continuer d'exister.

Puis il se retourna et fixa Magniolia a travers la fenêtre.

-N'ayez pas se genre d'idées, restez crédible.

Lucy ce pinça les lèvre

-Bien sur.

Un grand silence s'installa âpres cela, chacun de son coter plutôt mal a l'aise a cause de cette « conversation ».

Puis on toqua a la porte. Anitha entra.

- Madame, pardonner moi vous êtes inviter chez le prince Fullbuster ce soir même. Elle lui tendit une lettre écrite a la main.

« Mademoiselle notre rencontre me fut très agréable, je souhaiterais vous inviter chez moi ce soir afin de vous remercier de cette soirée, jesper vous retrouvez dès ce soir a ma table

Grey Fullbuster »


	4. Chapter 4

Pour la plus grande joie de Lucy le cour de monsieur Divogo fut donc interrompu car une invitation des Fullbuster ne ce refuse pas et qu'il faut absolument être a l'heure et dans une tenu parfaite !

Les deux femmes se hâtèrent donc d'allez dans le monumentale dressing de la princesse pour y dénicher la perle. En réalité Lucy été surtout heureuse de pouvoir échapper quelques heures au manoir et a tout se qui l'occuper. Cette consente ambiance oppressante la rendais folle. Anita, elle, au contraire été comme une enfant qui habiller sa poupée. Elle étais si exciter a l'idée que Lucy rencontre le noble Grey Fullbuster, elle n'en avais entendu que de bonne choses et elle espérais secrètement qu'il pouvais surement y voir une chance pour sa protéger de finir avec une bonne personne.

Lucy se retourna devant sont miroir. Son visage s'illumina.

-Mon Dieu Anita c'est si beau, vous faites toujours des merveilles mais là je suis…

-Ravissante, oui madame c'est au moins se qu'il faut, dit elle en souriant.

-Je vais juste a un diner Anita rien de plus, dit Lucy un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

La femme la regarda un instant et Lucy quitta la pièce, radieuse.

Elle quitta le domaine a bord d'un carrosse, tirée par deux chevaux noir, merveilleusement bien décorais. Ornais de dorures, de moulures et même de peintures a l'intérieur de l'habitacle, en le voyant on ne pouvais pas ce méprendre sur la classe sociale de la jeune femme.

Lucy inspira un grand coup. Qu'aller t elle rencontré la bas ? Elle avais un pressentiment étrange, comme si elle étais exciter d'y être comme si une chose merveilleuse l'attendait la bas. Elle se sentais apaiser et sereine mais étrangement angoisser a la fois.

Elle admira le paysage par les fenêtres de gauches. De grand champs fleurie s'étendais a perte de vue devant eux, tendit que sur sa droite la forêt dominer. Apres quelques minutes le carrosse tourna et s'enfonça dans la forêt. D'immense arbres étendaient leurs branches au dessus de leurs tête occultent les rayons du soleil. Une douce brise fraiche caressa les joue de Lucy et glissa dans sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux et sourie. C'étais si bon un peut d'aire frai avec cette chaleur.

Le trajet dura une bonne heure, heure durant la quel la demoiselle ne ce fit pas prier pour piquer un petit somme.

Arriver au domaine Fullbuster, Lucy fut épater par la beauté de l'endroit. C'étais un grand manoir, blanc, encadré de grands jardins très fleuri et coloré, d'arbres fruitier et même traverser par un petit ruisseau. Deux grande fontaine sur chaque coter du bâtiment représentant des anges, agrémentais ce magnifique spectacle.

Lucy, aider par sont chauffeur, descendit de sont carrosse toute ébloui. Puis un portier vint la conduire jusque au manoir dans une sorte de salon bar ou l'attendais son hôte.

-HO Lucy ! Dit Grey ravis que la demoiselle soit arriver.

Lucy s'inclina.

-Bonsoir monsieur Fullbuster je vous…

-C'est bon ici on est deux jeunes comme tout les autre, pas de protocoles ni de blabla inutile.

Il avais un grand sourire au lèvre en lui disant sa et sembler amuser de la réaction de Lucy qui resta bête devant la nonchalance du garçon.

-Heu…je…ok.

Grey, satisfait invita Lucy a s'assoir sur le divan.

-Tu sait, commença-t-il, ici tu peut lâcher prise, j'ai bien vue l'autre fois que tu n'étais pas toi-même. Tu semblais contrarier et…

-Merci, dit Lucy.

Grey compris qu'il valais mieux parlais d'autre chose, après tout il ne se connaissaient pas.

-Au faite, ce soir nous ne serons pas seul, j'ai organiser une grande soirée.

Lucy sourie, encor une soirée, mais cette fois sa promettais d'être différents.

-Il y aura aussi mon meilleur ami, mais surtout ne te rebute pas si…

-YOOOSHHHHHH !

Soudain une tornade entra dans la pièce sans que personne ne s'y attendent (sauf Grey peut être).

-Comment sa va Grey ! Le jeune homme lui sera la main puis se figea et se retourna silencieusement vers Lucy assise juste la a coter de Grey.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes.

-T'est qui toi, lança-t-il.

Lucy fut choquer par sa familiarité et sont manque totale de taque. Elle se leva et lui fit face.

-Je m'appel Lucy Heartfilia, a qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, répondit il, un grand sourire lumineux au lèvre.

Il entrepris ensuite de raconter a sont ami ce qui lui été arrivais cette après midi lorsqu'il avais décider de partir chasser avec Happy dans les bois.

Lucy n'écouter pas la conversation, elle été juste la a fixer ce…Natsu qui lui paraissais étrangement différent. Il étais de taille moyenne, fin mais assez musclé, ses cheveux rose, son aire espiègle…non ce n'étais pas physique.

Au fil de la soirée elle ne trouva pas ce qui l'avais frappé de plein fouée chez cette homme, il était plein d'enthousiasme et exubérant. Ce qui, en générale, la rebuter totalement.

Soudain au milieux de la foule il tourna la tête dans sa direction, la fixa et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas décider.

Lucy ce pétrifia sur place. Son cœur battait terriblement fort dans sa poitrine, elle ne savais plus ou se mettre qu'aller t-il lui dire ? Elle inspira un bon coup et sans contrôler sont cor avança a sont tour dans sa direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Elle étais pétrifier et ne comprenais pas elle-même pourquoi elle réagissais comme sa, mais elle continua d'avancer dans sa direction. Elle étais presque arriver a sa auteur quand on l'attrapa par le bras:

-Pardonnez moi mademoiselle, n'êtes vous pas l'héritière Heartfilia ? Demanda un grand homme a la carrure imposante et au cheveux blanc . Lucy resta muette un instant impressionner par cette imposant personnage.

-je…commença-t-elle ne sachant trop quoi dire. Elle été un peut perdu, touts ses évènements la chamboulé. Natsu lui revint en mémoire et elle tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction, mais le jeune homme avais disparu. Dessus, elle revins au monstre de muscles.

-oui c'est exacte, répondis-elle avec un beau sourire aux lèvres.

La soirée malgré tout avais étais très agréable, la jeune femme avais rencontré plusieurs personne bien différente de ce qu'elle pouvais rencontrais d'habitude et même la compagnie de Grey (il exiger qu'elle l'appel par son prénom) était vraiment agréable. Elle avais aussi fait la connaissance de Elfman Strauss: l'homme grand et très musclé au cheveux blanc! Il lui avait beaucoup parlé de sa sœur Mirajane, apparemment, une jeune femme au caractère bien tremper avec une force de 5 bons hommes, mais douce et délicate a la fois.

Rien qu'en l'écoutant Lucy rêver de la rencontrer un jour. De plus il lui avais raconter qu'un jour, sous un coup de colère, Mirajane avais détruit tout le bar ou elle travailler d'un simple coup de poing car le propriétaire n'avais pas voulu lui donner son salaire a la bonne heure. Lucy avais avaler un raisin de travers et Grey avait du lui faire la pris de Heimlish pour la sauver d'une mort certaine, et enfin, après une grande frayeur, et que tout le monde constata que la jeune femme aller bien, il y eu un véritable fou rire générale, non partager par Lucy qui ce sentais plus ridicule que jamais.

Bref mise a part ce « petit » incident la soirée avais étais des plus agréable. Lucy n'avais jamais rie autant depuis bien longtemps, elle se sentais comme, différente. Après avoir remercier chaleureusement Grey et tous ses amis aussi incroyable les uns que les autres (voir carrément déluraient et bizarres)elle repris la route dans sont carrosse. Sur le chemin du retour la jeune femme se remémora la soirée. Grey étais vraiment une personne incroyable, débordant de générosité de tact…et d'un certain charme se surprit-elle a penser les joues rosées.

Elle arriva au manoir très tôt le matin sans un bruit se dirigea discrètement vers ses appartements. Elle allais ouvrire sa porte quand…

-C'est une heure pour rentrer seul ?

Lucy se retourna ayant très bien reconnu la voix infâme de Lisanna.

-Je rentre encore a l'heure que je veux il me semble non ? Rétorqua Lucy sèchement. Lisanna esquissa un vicieux sourire.

-Bien sur dans ce cas, dore bien. Sur ces mots elle repartit fière d'elle.

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel et ce retourna vers sa chambre. Cette fille est vraiment bizarre a toujours comploter, pensa t-elle.

Elle retira ses chaussures et entra dans sa chambre épuiser. Elle tomba nez a nez avec Anitha qui l'attendais avec ses vêtement de jour déposer soigneusement sur une chaise.

-Madame… dit la femme d'une petite voix étouffée.

-Anitha ? Sa ne va pas, demanda Lucy paniquer.

-Ne vous en faite pas rien n'est arriver a personne, seulement, Lisanna a prévenu votre père hier soir que vous étiez rentrer vers les 23H, sachant cela monsieur votre père a estimer que vous pouviez assurez vos cours de la journée. Anitha paraissais véritablement chagriner, Lucy étais comme sa fille et elle savais combien ces bals pouvaient être épuisant, néanmoins elle devais assister a tout ses cours habituelles de la journée.

Anitha l'aida a ce déshabiller a ce doucher et a se rhabiller au plus vite afin de ne pas être en retard au cours d'économie de madame Jécomm. Les cours de cette dame étais….comment dire…vraiment soporifique. Elle n'étais pas de mauvaise intention mais elle penser que Lucy qui supportais déjà bien assai de pression devais ce sentir a l'aise et détendu lors de ses cours. Pour cette raison elle prenais sont temps et parler d'une voix douce et calme. Pour Lucy ce fut un véritable enfer de paraître intéresser et a l'écoute plus particulièrement ce jour là. Tout au long de la journée elle avais tout fait pour ne pas succomber au sommeil. Quand vient l'heure du souper, sont père engagea la discussion sur la soirée qu'elle avais passer chez les Fullbuster. Rien que de savoir cela on pouvais ressentir la rage de Lisanna se dégager de chaque ports de sa peau.

-Et bien…, commença Lucy qui chercher ses mots. La demoiselle ne voulais pas raconter a son père le vrai sentiment qu'elle avais ressentit durant cette merveilleuse soirée. Les rencontres qu'elle y avais faites, ses fous rires, ses danses, ses paroles, bref son comportement, qui, habituellement, aurais étais véritablement intolérable mais qui avais étais si naturelle ce soir là.

-C'étais vraiment appréciable, commença-t-elle, ils ont une demeure absolument fabuleuse et un nombre fou de domestique; ho! Et aussi, saviez vous qu'ils viennent tout juste de re-bâtir une nouvelle écurie ? Pas moins de quatorze pur sans y sont loger et concours dans de prestigieuses courses mondial.

Monsieur Jude été véritablement enchanter sa fille montrais un grand intégrais a cette famille et sa ne pouvais être que bénéfique pour lui. Bien entendu elle devais ce marier consentante ou pas mais si cela pouvais ce faire sa encombre ils y gagnerai tout les deux.

Après une discussion interminable sur l'économie et les frais qu'engendrais le commerce navale avec les terres du nord, Lucy pu enfin aller ce coucher. Elle étais si fatiguer qu'il lui sembler qu'elle ne marcher pas droit. Elle n'avais pas fermer l'œil depuis la veille tôt le matin et elle commencer a ne plus pouvoir maîtriser son corps.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et délivra ses douloureux pieds de ces chaussure de la mort (comme elle les appeler elle-même) et dégrafa sont corset. Elle inspira un grand coup. Même si elle en avais l'habitude les corsage lui faisais toujours autant souffrir comme en démontrais les marques sur ses cotes. Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit en dentelle et soie et enfin pour sont plus grand bonheur s'écroula sur sont lit. Après quelque seconde elle commença a sombrer dans un profond sommeil quand on frappa a la fenêtre qui donner sur son balcon.


End file.
